


Thorsen Engagement

by IzzyLeon21



Category: The Blackwell Pages
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Engagement, Family Bonding, Gay Sex, M/M, Spoilers for Thor's Serpents, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is about the relationship between Alan and Pete from Thor's Serpents. Includes a sex scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorsen Engagement

Alan Dupree is a tall, broad shouldered thirty four year old man with black hair and has a beard and brown eyes. Alan and Pete began dating each other when he first moved to town. They enjoy camping and bike riding. Alan is wearing a blue shirt, red-brown unbutton flannel shirt, dark blue jeans and brown boots. 

He has a degree in pharmacology which is in his and Pete's office. He and Pete live in Mitchell, South Dakota and they've been dating for four years now. 

Alan and Pete's office has a deck and chair and bookshelves filled with book about Norse mythology. In the living room, they have a home theater system setup. Pete has posters of Indiana Jones, The Ternminator and Blade Runner on the wall in their living room. Their Jeep outside their house has camping gear and two muddy bikes loaded on the back. 

Alan learned all about Norse mythology from Pete and also learning that he and the rest of his family are descendants of the mighty, Thor. Their bedroom is all neat and tidy as well as their bathroom. They have a washer and dryer in their basement. 

In the kitchen on the fridge, Alan looks at the photos of Pete's nephews; Josh, Jake and Matt. They are in a nearly lined up in a row, them as toddlers, then as kids, then teens. 

Pete went to Blackwell to visit his big brother, Paul and his wife, Patricia and his nephews; Josh, Jake and Matt for Matt's fifteenth birthday. Alan was invited as well to come too, but he told Pete to go on without as he had some last minute work to do.

He told Pete to make sure to eat and drink as he hugged and kissed Pete before leaving. Pete told him that he'll call him later, telling him he loves him. Alan had a broad grin on his face that creased his eyes at the corners when saying goodbye to his boyfriend. 

Pete arrives at his brother's house in Blackwell, South Dakota greeting him and his wife, Patricia with hugs and kisses on the cheek. He and his brother, Paul still visit each other often whenever Paul heads out to Mitchell. His brother and Patricia are supportive of his relationship with Alan as are his nephews. He and Paul have a talk about their dad, who died two years during Ragnarok, the Norse myth apocalypse which Matt and his friends stopped for ending the entire world. 

He's wearing a red and blue shirt with a lighting bolt across the front, blue jeans, and his black boots. Pete has his Thor's hammer amulet around his neck. Pete has blue eyes like the sky and red hair that tied back. He's extremely smart and loves mythology unlike his brother, Paul who's the town Sheriff. But they still get along great despite their differences. 

Pete helps his brother with the BBQ as he watches Matt talking to his friends; Laurie, Fen, Baldwin, Owen, Ray and Reyna. His sister in law, Patricia ask Jake and Josh to get the food from inside the house. Pete texts Alan telling him that he'll be home tomorrow afternoon. Paul and Patricia ask him when he and Alan will be getting married, which he blushes and tells them when he and Alan are ready.

Pete and his brother, sister in law and nephews along with Matt's friends eat lunch and dinner. Pete watches as Matt opens up his present which is a dirt bike. Matt grins and hugs him. He tells Paul and Patricia that Matt could take his dirt bike out when he comes over his house during the summer. 

Clad in blue-gray pajamas and a yellow t-shirt, Pete lays down in the guest bedroom in his brother's house. He FaceTimes Alan to say goodnight to him. Pete sees that Alan is wearing his maroon pajamas pants, and a light brown t-shirt. He and Alan talk about their days. They blow kisses to each other and then say goodnight. Pete puts his phone away and falls asleep dreaming about his wonderful boyfriend.

The next morning, Pete says goodbye to his brother, Paul, his wife and his nephews. Getting into his Jeep, Pete drives back to Mitchell, SD. 

Alan wakes up from bed and looks around his and Pete's bedroom which have figurines of the Norse gods on the walls. There's Thor, Loki, Balder, Odin and the twins; Frey and Freya. Alan thinks back to meeting Matt's two friends, Reyna and Owen during Ragnarok. And how Pete and Matt saved a family from their apartment building that was on fire. Alan sees his boyfriend, Pete just as brave as Matt was and that's what he loves about him. 

Alan heads into the shower, cleaning his body and washing his hair. With a towel around his waist, Alan picks out a pair of boxer briefs, beige shorts and a orange-brown flannel shirt and he gets dressed. Lastly he puts on a pair of sandals. Alan goes to the bedside table and pulls out a small box from the drawer. He opens it and looks at the ring he bought for Pete. It's has a red band like Pete's red hair and a diamond like Pete's blue eyes with his initials on it along with an engraving of Thor's hammer amulet.

He gazes at the ring grinning happily and plans on proposing to Pete tonight. Alan looks at a text Pete sent him telling him that he'll be home at three o'clock as there is heavy traffic and that he'll make dinner for them tonight. He texted him back saying that he loves him and can't wait to eat what he's making for dinner. 

Alan takes out his wallet and looks at a picture of himself and Pete. It was during one of their camping trips a few years ago. He was grinning wearing a caving helmet on his head and covered from head to toe in dirt. Pete was beside him smiling broadly with his red hair in a tiny ponytail. 

Alan does some work in the office during the new couple of hours and he hears Pete coming in from the back door, kicking off his boots. Alan heads into the kitchen barefoot and he and Pete embrace and kiss each other, and he plays with Pete's ponytail affectionately making him grin. 

After kissing each other for several minutes, Alan and Pete walk into the living room holding hands and sit on the couch. Pete puts on a movie about Norse mythology, then sits in between Alan's legs. Pete turns his head toward Alan, as he and Pete share a kiss as the movie begins. Alan and Pete watch the movie. Pete snuggles up against him and Alan wraps his arms round his boyfriend's stomach, pressing kisses onto his neck.

Alan picks up Pete as they start kissing and they lay on the couch with Pete on top of him. Alan places his hands on Pete's butt squeezing lightly as Pete moans softly. Pete's hand travels down his chest to his jeans, unbuttoning them and palms his noticeable erection in his boxer briefs. Before they can go any further, Alan tells Pete that they can have sex when they go to bed after having dinner.

Pete hesitantly gets up and goes into the kitchen to make them dinner. Alan asks him what he'll be making but Pete tells him it's a surprise shooing out of the kitchen. Alan goes into their bedroom and takes out the ring box from the drawer and then puts it in his jeans pocket. 

Alan sits on the bed and thinks about one of his and Pete's camping trips. He and Pete were riding bikes in the woods near their campsite when he fell off getting dirt all over him. He and Pete went by the river. Pete jokingly tells him that he's always getting dirty with a grin on the face. Alan grinned back at him and began stripping off his clothes, leaving them on a pile by Pete's boots. Diving into the cold river water nude and comes up shaking his dark black hair getting all the dirt off his body. Alan gestured to Pete to join him. Pete nodded and began taking off his clothes. Alan watched with pleasure rising in him as he was jacking his cock with his left hand. Pete removed his briefs only having on his Thor amulet, that all the Thorsen men have. Both he and Pete have slightly hairy chests. Pete walked into the river and grabs Alan holding him bridal style and began kissing. He and Pete grabbed onto each other cocks as they kissed and sucked their necks, chests and nipples. Alan, still in Pete's arms slide his cock into his boyfriend's hole as he fucked him. He and Pete then switched places as Pete fucked him. They both shoot their load of cum, moaning and groaning into the river. Later that night, he and Pete had sex in the tent till they fell asleep.

Pete calls Alan to the kitchen telling him that dinner is ready to be served. Alan exits their bedroom and walks into the kitchen, seeing the table set and plates of chicken and pork with vegetables and glasses of wine. Pete embraces Alan kissing him and they sit next to each other and eat their dinner. Pete tells him about Matt's fifteenth birthday party and how Paul and Patricia reacted to him getting Matt a dirt bike as his present. 

After dinner, Alan and Pete head into their bedroom as Pete is gonna massage Alan's feet for him. Alan asks Pete to go into the bathroom to get the new bootle of lube that he bought two weeks ago. Pete gives Alan a kiss before heading into the bathroom to retrieve the lube. Pete grabs the lube from the cabinet on the wall beside the toilet. 

Pete thinks about he and Alan have a fun routine where one of them will be on the toilet and one in the shower. He and Alan love taking showers together too. Pete remembers when he and Alan first met and how he listened to him talk about Norse mythology, and him telling Alan that he's a descendant of Thor and didn't make fun of him like others did. They began dating shortly afterwards and eventually moved in together. He and Alan love to do role play and try sexual fetishes sometimes whenever they have sex.

Pete returns to their room and finds Alan on his knees holding out a red and blue ring in his hand proposing to him. Pete accepts telling Alan that he'll marry him and lets Alan put the ring on his finger. He and Alan embrace kissing with tears of happiness going down like rain water.

Alan got onto his knees after setting some candles around their room. He gets into position as he hears Pete's footsteps coming toward him. Holding out the ring as Pete comes back into the room. Alan asks Pete if he will marry him. Pete says yes and he slips the ring onto his fiancé finger. He and Pete embrace with tears of happiness in their eyes and they fall onto their bed kissing each other. Pete sets the bottle of lube aside and gives Alan a foot massage. 

Alan removes his shirts and unbuttons and lowers the zipper on his jeans. As Pete massages his feet with his strong fingers, Alan lowers his jeans to his knees. Pete stops briefly to help Alan out of his jeans. Pete takes off his shirt and jeans leaving him only in his red-orange briefs and black dress socks. Switching places, Alan massages Pete's black toe feet as Pete moans and groans loudly. Alan removes Pete's socks and briefs, then removes his blue boxer briefs. Alan is on top of Pete as they kiss and stroke each other's cocks and smack their butts. He and Pete 69 each other licking and sucking on the other's cocks. Alan slides his condom and lube covered cock into Pete's ass and fucks him. Pete strokes his cock as both he and Alan are moaning loudly making him cum onto his chest. Alan removes the condom, throwing into the garbage bin in their bathroom and returns to the room. He then cums on Pete's chest too. They make out again as they spread their cum on their bodies, rolling around on the bed. 

He and Pete switch the covers with clean ones then take a shower together. They climb into bed and cuddle up against one another. Alan and Pete say, "I love you" to each other, grinning at each other. He and Pete fall asleep with smiles on their faces. 

The next week, Alan and Pete drive over to Deadwell, SD in their Jeep to tell Pete's family about the news. Alan drives as Pete is taking a little nap as he was up late the past few days. Alan glances at Pete's hair as the sun makes his red hair look brown. He and Pete arrive at Paul's house in the afternoon. 

Pete and Alan gather his brother, Patricia and his nephews together in the living room. He and Alan tell them about their engagement and that they'll be getting married at the end of the summer. He and Alan are embraced with hugs by his brother, Patricia and his three nephews; Jake, Josh and Matt. They decide to stay over for dinner. 

His nephews; Jake and Josh still play football and are going to be in their senior and junior years of high school. His nephew, Matt still loves boxing very much and is going to be a sophomore. Pete bonds with his nephew, Matt over Norse mythology. Matt tells him that he's happy that Alan will be part of their family. Pete hugs Matt touched by his words with a grin on his face. Alan is in the kitchen helping Patricia with the food. His brother, Paul went back to work for his shift and will be back around seven o'clock. 

Paul returns home and he's his sheriff uniform and badge that says Deadwell County Police Department. He and Alan have dinner with his family at the dinner table. Paul and Patricia tell him and Alan that they can have the wedding here at Deadwell and they'll invite the entire family. He and Alan share a look, nod and grinning at them agreeing to their offer. Pete talks to his big brother, Paul in the backyard as Jake, Josh and Matt are playing catch. Pete asks Paul if he'll be his best man at his wedding. Paul accepts grabbing him squeezing him in a tight hug. Alan's best man will be one of their good friends, Tate. Alan and Patricia come outside joining them. He and Alan share a kiss as they hold hands. Patricia goes over to Paul asking for his help with the dishes. 

He and Alan sleep in the guest bedroom and they strip down to their underwear. Pete is wearing black briefs and Alan is wearing white boxer briefs. They snuggle up against each other. Alan presses a kiss onto his Thor's amulet and they start making out, rolling around the bed laughing quietly. Pete combs his hands through Alan's black hair as Alan does the same combing his fingers into his fiancé red hair. He and Alan talk about their upcoming wedding, and Alan tells him that he would love to take his last name as he'll be a Thorsen too. Pete tears up a bit and Alan wipes his tears away, kissing as they remove their underwear spooning on the bed with their hands clasped together. Pete and Alan reminisce when his brother, Paul walked in on them having sex when Paul visited three years ago. 

The next day, Alan and Pete get dressed and they head back home saying goodbye to the family. Pete tells Matt that he and Paul can come over to their house and they'll go to the woods for he can try out his dirt bike. Matt is super excited and begs his dad if they go next week and Paul agrees. Once in their Jeep with him driving and Alan taking shotgun, they head back home.


End file.
